


Doc's little foot secret

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Foot Fetish, Gen, M/M, non-sexual toe sucking, platonic toe sucking, technically not shipping but it's really hard to tell it isn't, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The hermits know about Doc's love for feet, and yet Joe realises too late that he's standing in front of Doc, his feet bare and shoeless, covered in berry juice.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friends from Discord, love you guys ❤️

The entire of Hermitcraft server knew about Doc's love for feet.

It was impossible to hide, with how he chose to never wear any shoes (despite Python acting more appropriately compared to Doc in this question). Every time a hermit would take off their footwear, Doc would nervously glance at their beautiful toes - in his defense, most hermits really did have nice feet, well shaped, athletic, soft enough to appear in each other's deepest dreams at night.

Doc, however, thought he was very good at keeping the secret.

And the hermits stopped caring at this point. They got used to it, and to be fair, it was easy to not care about what others think when you take off your boots.

That was the thought process going on in Joe's head when he landed next to the main portal in the cowmercial district, where other hermits were sitting relaxed and discussing a way to connect the portals in the Nether Hub.

Joe's winery had been going really good, with one exception - it didn't produce any wine. He had looked at his chests full of berries, ready to be turned into sweet, tasteful berry wine and how could he resist giving the ancient recipies a try?

Joe was particularly interested in trying out traditional and ancient methods of crushing the berries with the bare feet, as he was going to make a smart comment and a pun about this later on to his imaginary viewers. He wasn't sure if the method originated in ancient Rome, but something in his memory told him so.

And now, as he was standing in front of the hermits, feet covered in berry juice, he realised he had forgotten his golden boots at his base and was trying his best not to feel ashamed of this. Surely, they knew Joe and they would understand he was up to some Joe Hills Difference shenanigans again.

And so, Joe sat next to the other hermits, like nothing happened. For a while, he managed to get completely distracted from those thoughts and get himself busy with portal marking on the map. That was until he caught a look at his feet from Doc.

He seemed to not hear anything the hermits were saying and just stared at Joe's feet, as if he went daydreaming at that spot, that was how intense he stared. For some weird reason Joe didn't feel uncomfortable or grossed out about that - sure, he was a bit shy about his feet being sweet and sticky, dirt and dust probably already on them, but he felt more amused and curious about what was going on in Doc's mind than anything.

Impulsively, Joe took a small look at Doc's feet and found the creeper fur texture on them mesmerising to examine. Maybe Doc's interest had a good reason behind it, Joe thought, finding comfort in imagining how soft and cute it would be to play with Doc's soft creeper toes.

Joe caught himself staring as well and brought his head up again to suddenly meet eyes with Doc.

Oh.

They both quickly pretended to not have seen anything and returned to work.

"What was that?" - Joe thought with a flushed face.

In the end of the meeting, the hermits were telling each other goodbyes, and Joe was about to fly away when he plopped down on the ground, taking quite a lot of damage. Apparently, he forgot to check the elytra. 

Now he was far behind all other hermits and had unpleasantly hurt his knee during the fall, so he took some time to look through his inventory and dig out a bottle of regeneration potion.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and a soft, yet deep and tough voice uttering: "Hey, Joe?"

He turned his body around to find Doc standing shyly next to him. He looked anxious and worried, so Joe replied "yes?" on a reflex.

"I... need to talk to you about something. If you don't want to mention it, that is completely fine, but... do you like feet?"

All the memories of that shameful moment rushed back in Joe's tired mind and he looked at his feet. At this point, he needed to wash them good, but that was a problem for when he would deal with the urgent situation of being asked a question.

"I... don't really know, Doc," - Joe shook his head. "I have been thinking about it today and I think I am actually more of a fan of feet than I thought before... It may be just that yours are really nice, but y'know, we'll see."

Doc nodded understandably. Joe stood up and walked down to the small pound of water, sinking his feet into the cold and rubbing them to get rid of the dust and sugary juice crust that formed at this point. Doc sat nearby and started talking again:

"You see, man, I must confess here. I have been thinking about your feet for a while ever since I saw them a week ago when we were trying on golden armor in preparations for this update. I don't fully understand what is so charming about them, but... as a bro talking to a bro, you just have beautiful feet, my man."

Joe smiled and looked back at Doc. "Thanks."

Now no longer in a rush to go anywhere, Joe sat down and enjoyed the cool summer breeze and soft fungus smell in the air that made him think of a hot homemade bowl of stew and a cottage far away in dark oak woods he sometimes dreamed to have. It was a blissful moment - just him, Doc, water and summer air.

After a moment of silence, Doc spoke out again: "You know, Joe, since this is a weird moment already... do you think a platonic foot massage would be fitting right now? Just as a relaxation."

Joe was already dreamful, so he said lazily: "Sure. Why not. Go for it." and closed his eyes, sunrays shining onto his face warmly.

Doc scooted over to Joe's lowest point and sat there in a comfortable position, holding his freshly washed feet gently.

Joe didn't pay it much attention - his thoughts were just wandering anywhere. He thought about the summer grass of the fields in the wind that was so reminiscent of Doc's creeper fur on his feet, the careless movements of his friend's hands that made him smile. It was at this moment Joe realised how good it is to live a life without caring about anything. He realised it didn't matter what liking feet was seen as for others, all he knew was he and Doc had a fun time bonding. 

These thoughts and realisations were possibly the reason Joe didn't stop not even pay much attention to when Doc carefully put Joe's big toe in his mouth.

Goodness gracious, Joe's feet tasted good. Sure, they were already washed, and yet a tint of berry smell and sweetness slightly remained on them for Doc to enjoy. He loved every toe and gave each of them a proper lick. Doc was worried Joe'd think something worse than Doc's true intentions - just enjoying a good foot without any sexual subtext - but the look in Joe's eyes calmed him down. He was sure he could trust his friend and this moment of trust made him truly happy.

Doc was happy he could finally be true to himself and his nature. Joe was happy to take a break from the world's worries.

Just them, the long summer day in an empty cowmercial district and a distinct aroma of fungus in the air.


	2. Toe Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe comes back for more... "What are you doing in my lab with your toes out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to be more graphic with this one!

It was a regular day on the Hermitcraft server. Doc opened the door to his lab as he returned from a tiring yet exciting day.

He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down to read the latest Herald. The rumors on the server were spreading, he knew it, but as long as no one was talking aout it publically... should he really care? In the end of the day, the hermits are all close there and no one would be judgemental of Doc and-

Suddenly, there was a weird noise coming from the other part of the base. "Some mobs?" - he thought, getting the trident ready. "...swear, if they are coming from the mineshaft again..." he slowly walked over to the part of the lab that was making sounds until he was standng in front of the door to his room. Wasn't it well lit up?

He opened the door ready to attack, but then had to lower his hand. In front of him was Joe. He was sitting on Doc's couch, shoeless and tired.

"What are you doing here?"

Joe looked away nervously and tried to say something about how he's been waiting on Doc to come back and fell asleep, but Doc shook his head and headed to his bed to sit down, with a look that was telling "I don't need the story"

Joe was looking at Doc, blushing in awkwardness. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear- how do I tell this?

"Okay, I think it's better if I'll just be straightforward with this. I was going to talk to you about _that_ evening. You know, the one."  
"...And what about it?" Doc took a few seconds in hesitation to respond.  
"I've got a few.... questions for you, and maybe some revelations."

Joe shifted on the couch to get into a more comfortable position and got ready to tell Doc everything that was on his mind.

"I've been thinking about it more and more. The more time since was passing, the more I've been worried about it. And in fact, I've been catching myself thinking about feet again and again, yours specifically the most." Joe took a deep breath. "And I think I want to try sucking your toes in return now."

Joe absolutely did not expect for this to be that short, as there were a thousand thoughts rushing throgh his head once again, worrying him to bits-

"...Wow."

Joe blinked. Wow? Was Doc disappointed in him? Was he amazed? If so, by what?

"I... did not honestly expect there'd be more people like me. And now you saying you actually think my feet are good enough to be sucked, despite being a weird-ass two-toed furry creeper feet? You are flattering me, man, I'm actually touched"

Doc hid his face trying not to look at Joe, but now he felt even safer with him than ever before.

Joe scooted over to Doc, hopping from couch to bed to comfort his friend.

Joe tried to hug Doc, but he resisted. He wasn't tear-eyed despite sounding like so, and Joe decided he just needed a moment. Finally, Doc looked up and into Joe's eyes. "Were you... were you going to suck my toes today, or what?"

Joe nodded. Doc nodded too as well, and lied down comfortably, ready to relax.

Joe was holding Doc's feet in his hands, in front of his face. He wanted to look at them carefully first, so he was starting by just massaging them slowly.

They were full of detail, soft and a neon-green shade that would usually hurt your eyes if you looked at them too long, but just shiny enough to look fluffy and pleasant in the moment. Doc had two big toe beans like cat paws and tiny, not sharp claws that Joe could barely see. On one side, it was definetly a view he never saw so properly before, and on the other it was remniscent of any other feet in a way.

Joe got the first toe in his mouth and Doc realised how unusual this feeling was for him - sure, he imagined a thousand times what it would feel like, but this was nothing like whatever he could think of. Not to say it was heavenly, in fact it was pretty underwhelming, but his toes definetly felt comfortable.

After Joe Hills got bored with the first toe, he moved on to the other one, tasting them well. Doc was always keeping his feet very clean, washing them the second he got home, but the taste was still slightly salty. The beans on the toes had a rough texture that was more pleasant than the short fur. It was something so wild and yet in the moment it felt like nothing out of ordinary for Joe. He continued sucking.

The day outside has ended long ago and the dim light in the room was hitting differently. Docm felt the weight of his eyelids and couldn't help but slowly drift off to napping. He knew he was safe with Joe right here and it was very soothing to have your toes sucked, especially when you are so tired.

While Doc was slowly wandering off to dream land, Joe's new sensations begun to tame down as well. Just a few moments and his eyelids were closing as well, despite the fact he just recently woke up from a nap.

Joe stopped for a second. Doc was snoring quietly. Everything was so silent around him.

Joe walked over to the light switch and turned it off.

It was weird how quick time passed, he thought, as he lied down next to Doc.

Guess it was just Doc's and Joe's little secret now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even try and tell my servermates I don't actually like feet because of this fanfic and my reputation is ruined forever, so y'all better enjoy it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on Ao3 so I might mess up the tags or a lot of other things. also hate comments allowed


End file.
